The use of game controllers, and more particularly steering wheels, with personal computers or gaming systems is well known. Game controllers, such as steering wheels, often need a stable support in order for a user to properly manipulate the game controller. Some game controllers can be attached to a stable surface like a desk or a table. Sometimes, however, a stable surface is not available for the game controller, or a user may prefer to not use a table for support. The need to mount the game controller to a stable surface limits the versatility and mobility of the game controller. Thus, it is desirable to provide a game controller that can be properly supported on either a user's lap or a table top.